deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Tony Montana (Scarface) vs. Fransisco Scaramanga (The Man with the Golden Gun)
Okay, since there's solo gunslingers created ,and these are two of my "bad guys", so I guess I'll use these two... "Tony Montana! Fearsome, and ruthless druglord from Cuba, who controlled the Miami drug empire! Francisco Scaramanga! Former KGB agent, who had a reputation of having never missed a shot... Who... is... DEADLIEST?!" Our Team of Experts will decide... who is?... the deadliest Warrior! 'Tale of the Tape' ﻿''' Weaponry ﻿ Analysis Short Range: The Stiletto is a small, portable knife, which is incredibly concealable, just like the shoeknife. However, it is much easier for one to deliver a kill with a stab, than a kick. So the edge in short range goes to Tony Montana. Mid Range: While the Colt Single Action Revolver can deliver one heck of a punch, and despite Francisco's incredible accuracy with it. (He shot the cork off a champange bottle with one from quite a distance), the Uzi has over 5 times the ammo capacity, and a much superior rate of fire. Edge in Mid Range: Tony Montana Long Range: The M16 is one of the most common and effective assualt rifles, however, the AK-74 was designed with an equal amount or reliability, and efficiency. The Edge in Long range is Even. Explosives: Tony's M203 Grenade Launcher attachment is formidable... but Scaramanga's Type 69 RPG, is much easier to aim, and causes a much bigger boom. The Edge in Explosives goes to Francisco Scaramanga. Special Weapons: With Tony's wealth, he had purchased a tiger, which he uses to protect his mansion. Meanwhile, Scaramanga has a personal weapon he uses for his $1 Million contracts. His Golden gun is disguised as disguised as a fountain pen (the barrel), a cigarette lighter (breech), cuff-link (trigger), and a cigarette case (the grip), all gold-plated. These combined fires a solid gold bullet, the size of one that would come from a sniper rifle. While the pet tiger is intimidating and all... the Golden Gun is far more formidable. The Edge in Special Weapons goes to Francisco Scaramanga. Final Fight... Montana: Scaramanga: file:green.png file:green.png file:green.png file:green.png file:green.png At Scaramanga's private island, in the southern area of China, he recieved a call... "Hello" he replied, on the other end was Miami druglord, Alejandro Sosa... "Ah, Mr. Scaramanga. This is Alejandro Sosa, of Colombia. They call you the world's greatest assassin." Scaramanga smirked, as he replied... "Well... I appreciate the acknowledgement. So... what is it you want?" "Ah yes, Mr. Scaramanga. You see... I have associate, who truly f***ed up. His name is Antonio Montana, who has a mansion in Miami." Sosa replied, as Scaramanga said back to him... "Well, you do know my price, Mr. Sosa. " "One Million dollars, as a flat rate. You may need back-up, he has an army defending him at all times." "I'll take note of that. It will be a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Sosa..." Francisco says, before hanging up the phone, and saying to his faithful, yet short-statured henchman... "Nick Nack, schedule me a flight to Miami." "Yes Missure Scaramanga"... Meanwhile, back in Miami, Tony Montana is looking at his empire, after sparing the life of the Bolivian activist, and his kids and wife. He is approached by his right hand man, Manny Ribera, who says to him... "C'mon, man. Why didn't you go through with it, man?" He says with a pause, as Tony has little choice but to listen... "You could've been a free man, man. Now you've got Sosa, Contreras, and the Diaz Brothers on us all..." With that, Tony shot up and then yelled at his associate "F*** Nacho Contreras! F*** Sosa! And f*** the f***ing Diaz Brothers! I'm Tony Montana! I earned all this! And if they try to f*** me, I'll bury each and every one of those ''chazzers." '' After Tony's outburst, he calmed down, as Manny said to him... "Hey, mang. I'm going out on a date... you just calm down tonight." Manny said as he was leaving the mansion to go out with Tony's sister, Gina. He went to his main office, and watched TV, trying to relax... "Hey look! Look at the pelican fly!" Later that night.... (this is where the actual fight begins, I just like adding a plot to it.) Scaramanga and four of his men are sneaking onto Montana's property, as Tony has four men outside his mansion, protecting him. They sneak together as a group, Scaramanga unarmed, except for all parts of his Golden Gun, two with AK-74's, one with a Revolver, and one with a Norinco Type 69 RPG. They encounter two guards, both weilding M16 assualt rifles, at the front steps. One of the henchmen of Scaramanga opens fire with his AK-74, and kills an M16 weilding henchman. (4-5) Three of Scaramanga's men head out, while the boss and the one weilding the Norinco Type 69 stay behind, as the other henchman is distracted. The M16 weilding henchman shoots down the one opposing henchman, who shot his other guard in the chest multiple times, ending his life. (4-4) However, as he was firing at the other henchmen, the one who weilded the Type 69 RPG had the foe in hsi sights, and fired a rocket right at him. The rocket hit him directly, turning him into stew meat. (3-4) Scaramanga headed to the left side of the house, as the other two henchmen went on the right. The blast alerted the rest of Tony's guards, and Tony himself. Montana went to his gun cabinet and got his M16 with an M203 Grenade launcher attachment. He put his face in his mountain of powder, before going to war. Outside, on the right side of the house, An Uzi weilding henchman of Tony Montana walked out, and fired at the man who was weilding the AK-74, and wounded him, however, the fighter with the Revolver shot the Uzi Weilder directly in the heart. (2-4) The Revolver weilder went directly to his comrade, as they went to storm Montana's mansion. As the warrior weilding the Type 69, and Scaramanga's other two henchmen were approaching, TOny came out in a fit of rage, sprayign fire, warding opposition away. He sees both of Scaramanga's soldiers ccoming through the right hall, as they tried to fire at Tony, as a few rounds grazed him, as he cockily said to them.. "I take all your bullets!!!" He then aimed his infamous weapon and then yelled at them... "Say hello to my little friend!" he fired his M203, obliterating both the AK-74 and the revolver weilding henchman. (2-2). Outside, the RPG weilder was at the front door, pointed at Tony, as Tony's eyes grew wide... However, a faint roar was heard, as all of a sudden, a tiger jumps in, tackling the RPG weilder, as he screamed, and tried to escape, however, the jungle predator's thirst for fresh meat was satisfied, after biting the juggular of Scaramanga's last henchman. The tiger saw that the gate was wide open, as he escaped to the streets of Miami. (2-1) Meanwhile, Francisco was sneaking into the left side of the house, where a lone Uzi weilding henchman was awaiting him, as he fired rounds, however, Scaramanga reacted quickly, and avoided being turned into swiss cheese, however, he did manage to get a shot in his right shoulder. Francisco ran behind Tony's Cadillac, and used it for cover, as Montana's henchman ran out of ammunition. Thinking that Scaramanga was unarmed, he grabbed his stiletto, as that infamous woosh sound echoed through Scaramanga's ear, as the blade was extended. The henchman approached Scaramanga, who was peeking from behind the car he hid behind, as teh henchman tried a stab to Francisco's heart, however, his limber and fit body avoided the blade. The henchman tried again, but Scaramanga's hand to hand combat he acquired with the KGB came in handy, as he grabbed the assailant's arm, and then extended his shoe knife. He did a kick, puncturing the right lung, as Montana's henchman cried out in pain. Tony was alerted, and ran in the direction of the scream. With another kick, Scaramanga punctured the other lung, and delivered an extra blow for good measure. (1-1) Tony saw Scaramanga, and then yelled "You die, mother-f***er!" as he fired his M16. Francisco wisely ran away, wantign to avoid a shot from that weapon. He ran around the front yard, as Montana was in pursuit. Scaramanga went into Tony's house, as Tony entered the front door, with half a clip still in his M16. As Scaramanga was in the shadows, assembling his Golden Gun, Tony yelled for the assassin... "You think you can kill me?! Huh?! I'm Tony f***ing Montana! You're f***ing with the best!" He says, before going down the hall to find his assassin, as the man with the golden gun started to creep out of the spot he was hiding. Tony looked at a mirror, and saw Scaramanga from across the room, close to the exit of the mansion. Tony turned around and readied his weapon, but it was too late, as Scaramanga fired a golden bullet taht flew into Tony's left orbital, going straight into his brain. (0-1) Scaramanga looked over at the fallen opponent, and said to him... "Don't worry... Sosa won't be far behind" He says before exiting the mansion... '''Winner: FRANCISCO SCARAMANGA Expert's Opinion: While Tony Montana is an aggressive, and definately an iconic warrior; The accuracy, and sheer effiency of Francisco Scaramanga's weaponry surpassed his, by a narrow margin. Again, Feedback is always appreciated. Category:Blog posts